


Lovin' Captain Yousoro!

by RedHoodedKid



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: This is just a really self indulgent fic. I love my rarepair.Just good ol' fashioned You lovin'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has Transboy You who's been on T for like 3+ years and Nonbinary demisexual Dia who uses primarily They/Them pronouns.  
> Also this is un-beta'd so sorry for mistakes.

You was startled with Dia had suddenly pinned him against the wall and started to gently kiss his neck. Not that he was complaining though. They sometimes just got in the mood to be more dominant, and You had no problems with his partner taking control. Dia’s scent was all around You.

   When Dia started to suck on the soft spot under You’s ear, he let out a whimper. That spot was one of his weak spots and Dia loved to attack those. When Dia finally was happy with the mark they left,You was panting a bit and rubbing his legs together.

   “So what brought this on,Dia?” You,asked still panting. Dia blushed.ducking their head onto You’s shoulder.

   “Sorry. I just really suddenly got in the mood. I’m sorry i didn’t say anything before pinning you against the wall.” Dia whispered,stopping pinning You against the wall in favor for hugging him. You huskily giggled and took Dia’s face into his hands.

   “Who said I was complaining? If I had a genuine problem with, I could’ve easily pushed you off. I love you so much Dia. I love being able to have sex with you” You said,peppering their face in kisses before settling on their lips.

   You wrapped his arms around Dia’s neck as the kiss deepened. Dia moved from You’s mouth to his ear, sucking on his ear lobe. You started panting again as Dia sucked on his ear. After a minute or so, Dia moved down to You’s neck, biting and sucking there. Dia put their knee in between You’s legs that had been restless, earning a gasp from You. He closed his eyes, and started to grind down on Dia’s knee. Dia stopped sucking and biting his neck to take of You’s t-shirt. Now with some of You’s collarbone exposed,they kissed and licked at it,earning a squeak from You. Dia stopped after a You let out a few more squeaks signalling his was getting close already, So they removed their knee from in between his legs and just held him for a minute.

   “Want actually go to the bedroom?” Dia asked You quietly. You held onto them, panting, and nodded. 

   Dia led him back to their shared bedroom,letting You sit on the edge of the bed. He leaned back, still panting. Dia ran their hands over his binder,purposefully ghosting over his nipples. That caused him to whimper.

   “Can I take this off,You? It’s ok if I can’t.” Dia sweetly asked you. You shook his head indicating h would not like his binder taken off. Dia hummed,kissing You’s temple, but still rubbing their hands over You’s nipples through the binder.

“Would it be ok if I ate you out? Or would you like something else?” Dia asked, kissing You’s neck again. You blushed,nodding.

“Yeah. I would really like to be eaten out. F-fingers would be ok t-too.”You stuttered. Dia giggled and started to move down You’s body. Once Dia got to the waistband of You’s boxers,they slid them down You’s legs carefully. 

   Once the boxers were off, You automatically spread his legs.Dia gently kissed his pubic mound that was covered in the ash blond hair he possessed before licking You’s lower lips open. Dia worked their way up to licking You’s hard clit wich had grown significantly from being on Testosterone for years. You moaned,gripping Dia’s hair as they continued to lick his clit. His head was swimming in pleasure. You bucked into Dia when they started to suck on his clit. He gripped Dia’s hair harder and brought a hand up to his mouth,moaning unabashedly, when they worked a finger in and out of him. Dia could tell he was getting close when his walls started flutter and he was shaking. Dia started to feel for You’s g-spot. When they did, You came really hard. He fell back onto the bed, hands over his mouth moaning really loudly and grinding down on Dia’s face as much as he could. 

   Once You came down from his orgasm, he panted with his arm over his eyes. He felt the bed dip down next to him before arms wrapped around his waist. Dia giggled and kissed his freckled shoulder.

   “You seemed to really enjoy that, You.” Dia whispered. You moved onto his side, and wrapped his arms around Dia’s stomach and buried his face in neck. He started to nip and suck at their neck. He continued that for a few minutes before coming up.

   “Yes I did,love. That was great, but now it’s your turn” he beamed, the mischievous smile making Dia blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I May make a second part to this with Dia's turn.  
> I love this pairing so much.


End file.
